Adventures in Philosophy Classes
by MikaStarHiwatari
Summary: Funny short stories including my character, Mika, and of course the TMNT


**Heya there everybody! I know I've been acting dead for the past few… Hum.. Years? Anyways, here's something to show you I'm still alive! These are basically transcriptions from comics I made a long time ago, but they still give a good laugh.**

**ENJOY! ;P**

**Attention: May contain strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT or any of the other characters from the TMNT world.**

Mika: HELP! *hides behind Leonardo*

Leo: Mika? What's the matter?

Mika: It's Raph! He's following me! He wants to hurt me!

Leo: But what have you done to make him mad?

Mika: Oh! The usual! I called him Raphy, throw my tongue out at him, throw him a water balloon and stole his rollerblading.

Leo: And you think that's little?

Mika: Well, yeah! I didn't brake his stereo this time!

Raph: WHERE'S THAT BRAT?! WHERE'S THAT STUPID BRAT?!

Mika: Yikes! It's him! Protect me! *hides behind Leo*

Raph: Where's that brat?! I'm gonna kill her!

Leo: Heh... I don't know, Raph... She's not behind me!

Mika: Geez thanks, Leo! I'm so dead meat now...

~Hours Later...~

Mika: HELP! *hides behind Raphael*

Raph: Mika? What tha shell are ya doin'?

Mika: Hiding!

Raph: Hidin'? From who? I'm not followin' ya, so...

Mika: Leo!

Raph: Leo? But why would Leo follow ya?

Mika: I accidentally broke that ancient jar he had, and now he's gotten angry!

Raph: Hum... Ya can consider yourself dead.

Mika: Raph!

Raph: It's tha truth!

Mika: ... I'll go hide inside this closet so he won't find me. And don't do like Leo and reveal where I am! *hides inside the closet*

Raph: Sure...

Leo: Where's that girl?!

Raph: Heya bro!

Leo: Hey Raph, did you see Mika?

Raph: Yep, she's inside the closet.

Mika: You traitor! *gets out of the closet* Pipsqueak, morron, bonehead! You revealed where I was!

Raph: No... Ya just revealed yourself... I told Leo where ya were, but that didn't mean he was gonna believe me.

Leo: MIKA!

Raph: I suggest ya ta run away.

Mika: Yikes! *runs*

Leo: Come back here! *follows*

Mikey: HELP! *hides behind Mika*

Mika: Mikey, what are you doing? ^^''

Mikey: I'm hiding...

Mika: Raph again?

Mikey: No! Don!

Mika: Don?! But Don never gets angry!

Mikey: That's what I thought...

Mika: O_O... But why did he got angry?...

Mikey: Well... I accidentally bumped on his computer and it practically exploded, when it fell...

Mika: No wonder he's mad! The computer is sacred to him!

Don: MIKEY!

Mikey: Heek! Hide me! *hides behind Mika*

Don: Mika! Did you see Mikey?

Mika: Me? Mikey? Noooo... Why would I have seen him? ^^''

Don: Well, because I bet he would immediately come to you if he was in danger...

Mika: Why? I'm not his mother!

Don: For the exact same reason that you look so angelically innocent that anyone would believe you.

Mika: =D Then you believe me if I say Mikey's not behind me!

Don: I would... If I hadn't a device that can tell me exactly where Mikey is!

Mikey: Heek!

Don: Ah hah! So you were behind Mika!

Mikey: But you said you had a device that knew exactly where I am...

Don: I tricked you. And I learned it from you, Mikey. Now come here and let me experience some projects with you. And this is for not to force you to sell all of your comics to fix my computer.

Mikey: Nooooo... TT_TT You won't catch me alive! *runs away*

Don: Hey! Come back here! *runs after him*

Mika: ^^'' It wasn't me!

In a Philosophy class...

Mika: Help! The teacher wants to kill me from boredom! .

Mikey: Don't worry! Turtle Titan to the rescue! *puts adhesive tape in the teacher's mouth*

Mika: Yay! My hero! ^.^

Don enters...

Don: O_O What have you done?

Mikey: I saved Mika ^^

Don: You putted adhesive tape in the teacher's mouth! Mika, are you the blame for this?

Mika: The teacher wouldn't shut up...

Don: He was explaining!

Mika: Philosophy!

Don: You need to learn Philosophy!

Mika: Why?

Don: You need to learn how to think!

Mika: Are you calling me dumb, Don?...

Don: No! That's not what I meant! Now take the adhesive tape out of the teacher's mouth

Mika: He will just start speaking again!

Don: That's the point!

Mika: But his voice is so sleepy... And it's so early...

Mikey: Besides! What if his voice has some kind of hypnotiser that makes them all just want to study?!

Mika: Yeah, that'd be possible

Mikey: I don't want Mika to become a geek!

Mika: Me neither! We already have one Donny in the family!

Don: ... The point of the teachers is exactly put the students to study

Mika: But I don't want to study Philosophy! *buah*

Mikey: See? Ya got her to cry!

Don: *sigh* I'm off... You two are hopeless...

Mika: Can we put the teacher on a train?

Mikey: Yeah, and put it going at high speed against a rock wall! x3

Don: ^^'' I better as well take the teacher with me...

Mika & Mikey: Aww...

Don: Got to save the teachers from the rage of the students! ;)

Mika: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH *runs to a big closet* She won't find me here! *enters the closet, where it's too dark to see anything*

OW! That was my foot!

Ah! Who's in here?!

It's too dark! Someone turn on the lights!

What tha shell?!

Is that you, Mika?... Oh sorry...

*slap*

OW!

Shut up Mikey!

Mikey?! What's he doing here?!

I found a lantern!

*suddenly everything gets bright and they can see again*

Leo: ? *looks to Mikey and Mika*

Raph: ? *looks to Mikey and Mika*

Don: ? *looks to Mikey and Mika*

Mikey: *has a hand mark on his cheek*

Mika: !

Leo: What happened? Why are you all here?

Raph: Hum... Me and Mikey broke Masta Splinta's jar while we were fightin'...

Mikey: Yeah! He got pretty mad! So we came to hide here!

Don: I just came to look for some things...

Mika: ...

Raph: what 'bout ya, Leo?

Leo: I... Kind of broke my two katanas again... Master Splinter won't like that...

Mikey: ya know what! I think you're lying, Don!

Don: I.. huh... I made my lab explode ^^'''''

Mika: ...

Leo: *sigh* I guess we're going to stay here for a while...

Raph: bah!

Don: ^^''''

Mikey: You're too quiet, Mika. Why are you here after all?

Mika: Fi...Fi...Fi...Fi...

Mikey: Fifi?

Mika: Fifi! AAHHH!

*A tentacle monster stands behind them, looking at them like a stubborn 3 year old kid who wants to play*

Leo: !

Raph: !

Don: !

Mikey. oh...

Mika: Fifi wants to play...

*suddenly lights go out*

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*They all run outta the closet*

Leo: RUN!

Don: AHHH!

Raph: I told ya! Ya can't have a pet named Fifi!

Mika. AHH!

Mikey: Nice Fifi! Good Fifi!

*Fifi comes out of the closet when they all already ran away. She takes off her head and...*

Master Splinter: These children of today... They can't even take a joke! ;P


End file.
